I miss you
by Goddess-Of-Waves
Summary: It's the day that England is what he is around the 4th of July and America wants to know why. What will happen bring it? USUK fluff, enjoy! ONE-SHOT


Goddess of Waves: I hope you enjoy!

LumaGamer: I liked something you wrote for once, Maria I am inpressed.

goddes of Waves: Shut up Maya!

LumaGamer: TROLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL -passes out by something hitting me-

Goddess of Waves: There, review or you will be like my sister... Passed out!

* * *

><p>England just woke up, and he got a locket and put it on and looked at the writing saying, 'something to hold so, you will never forgot about me' and than opened it. There was a picture of a women who had blonde hair, green eyes, and a gentle smile. England smiled softly as if the picture was something very important and looked at the other picture, it was him and his brothers as kids with that woman. They were all smiling with happiness in their eyes, England looked at that one and remembered something and his smiled faded and went to the washbathroom. When he finished he looked at the date... June 18. England just sighed and remember something that was worst... He had a world meeting today in his place...

* * *

><p>At the meeting, everyone was... Them. America being the 'hero', France was trying to get a fight with England, Germany was Germany, yelling at everyone to clam down... Italy was Italy. Romano was himself, cursing and yelling at a certain Spanish nation, Spain was trying to get something from Romano... But, England was out of it today, he looked just as sad as when it is the 4th of July, and he hated that day... Because to him it was a reminder that he lost the only person that made him smile anymore and he even noticed at how as soon America left him, that it started to rain a-lot in England. America noticed this and knew it wasn't the 4th of July because it was June and he wanted to know why so, he said to himself that he was follow the Brit.<p>

* * *

><p>It was after the meeting and England went to a flower shop and the owner said, "Ha.. , here is the flowers you ordered." "Could you name them for me?" "Yes, Pyramidal orchid, Neotinea ustulata, Spring gentian." "Thank you, here is the money." England said as he gave the owner some pounds for it (I don't know how much flowers are in the UK, sorry...) and left and soon as he left, America walked in and asked the owner, "Do you know where England is going with the flowers?" The owner said, "Sorry no, he always says, 'I don't want to talk about it.' And goes sad..." "Oh thank you! Bye!" "Bye..." America left and followed England to who seemed to go the ocean.<p>

"Ugh... I wish you would come back... Britannia but, wishes like that do not happen..." And placed the flowers into the ocean and said before he left, "See you again next year..."

* * *

><p>America went to France because he didn't know who this 'Britannia' was and he knew that France and England knew each other since children.<p>

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

**_Knoc-_**

At the 3rd knock the door opened and France asked, "What are you doing here, Amérique?" "Something's wrong with Iggy." "What is it." France asked and America told him everything like who is this Britannia is and France said he never heard about her. America asked him who to ask and France answer with why not China he has been here longer than all of us. So, America went to China's place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Knock<em>**

"China, dude you in there I want to ask you something."

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Kn-**_

"What is it-aru?" China asked as he opened the door. "Do you know who Britannia is?" as soon as America asked that, China went pale and asked, "How did you know that name?" "I followed Iggy because something was wrong." China told America to get in.

"It is a long story-aru."

"Than could you tell me it?"

"Sure-aru. She was a nice woman had a nice heart, people would call her the best of best-aru. Every man wanted her but, she was a nation making her not want a human husband-aru... Plus she was in love with Rome Germania and she already had some nations that were her children-

_-Flash back-_

_"Mum! Scotland, Wales and N. Ireland are bullying me again!" Yelled a child with green eyes, and blonde hair with 100 eyebrows._

_"Well it's not our fault we did it to England!" Yelled a child that was taller with red hair and green eyes and had normal eyebrows._

_"Now, stop it, Scotland I thought you were better than that!" Britannia said. "Come here Iggy." As she said that England went to her and hugged her. She hugged back and said, "I have something for all of you..." Scotland, Wales, n. Iceland and England looked at her. She got out something that looked like a box-_

_-flash back end-_

"Dude how do you know what she did?"

"She told me-aru." China said and thought after that. _'Why can't I tell him that Britannia is England's mother-aru.'_ When thinking he sigh and said, "Let me finish the story-aru." America nodded.

_-flash back-_

_She got out something that looked like a box and opened it..._

_There was a locket with colors that are in the british flag in lines to make something and in the middle of the locket there is something that spells 'something to hold so, you never forgot about me', in gold writing, a beautiful gem in Scotland's flag colors, a lucky 4-leaf-clove in beautiful snow ball to keep it flesh forever and a golden heap that has the Wales' flag colors on the strings._

_Everyone but, Britannia looked at the things in wonder and awe and she said, "England, here a locket..." And gave him the locket and he opened it there was a picture of her on one side and a picture of her and England and his brothers, he smiled and said, "thank you." As he put it on and looked at the writing. She gave Scotland the gem, the 4-leaf-clove to N. Iceland and gave the heap to Wales. England asked, "why you giving this things to us now?" N. Iceland said, "that's rud-""No he has every right the locket says, 'something to hold on so, you will never forgot me' I am going away..." "But why!" Asked the brothers and she answer, "I have too my time here is done..." England begged her not to go, so it did every brother. But she said she had too. So the next day she was gone... She went to told him (China) to take care and told him to tell Rome and Germania I loved them and disappeared..._

_-flash back end-_

'Why did I say the children instead of their names-aru...' China thought and said, "There is the story..." "Who were the kids?" America asked China and China answer with, "Scotland, Wales, N. Ireland and England... She also disappeared in June 18 and today is June 18 so maybe that's why England sad-aru..." America's eyes widen and thought about something and said, "I saw the locket and ever time I tried to touch Iggy would say, 'no.'" "Yes and I think you are making it harder for him-aru..." "Why?" "Iggy was the nickname she had for England-aru..." America eyes widen and china asked, "Did you see the sadness when you call him Iggy and he yells at you?" America shakes his head. China sighs and said, "if I would you I will just ask England if everything is ok because Britannia was the only one who carded for England when his brothers bullied him."

* * *

><p>"England?" Asked America as he opened the Brit's door. America started to look around for the british nation but, he was nowhere to been seen until he heard something noise England's bedroom...<p>

"Wha?" England asked. "No... no..." _"Hello Iggy!" _A Female voice said. "Mum?"_ "See! You can see me!" _"But, what are you doing here?" _"To see you, I don't have much time so, I shall hug you one last time..."_ "I'm going to miss you..." _"As will I."_ Than America heard a "proof" and heard someone falling... And opened the door of England's bedroom only to see him on the floor, tears in his eyes looking down and looked up when he heard the door closed and said, "Hello America..." 'I don't like seeing him like this, it breaks my heart...' America was think of someway to make England feel better and got one.

America went to England and kissed me with all the emotions he had for England and England kisses back after a while the parted because they needed to breath, England asked, "You love me?" America nodded, England said, "what about that war?" "I wanted you to see me more than a kid." England blushed, looked away and said, "I already did... Now, what are we?" "Boyfriends!" "Okay, I will be right back..." And England left while America looked at England's things.

With England, England had a sercet a big one... He could cook but, has problems if he wants to impress something so, he listens to music, when he is alone, so he went to go get his phone his headphones and go cook something for the American.

It was about 20 minutes after England left and Americs smelled something good and went to go look. IT WAS ENGLAND... In a pink apron, humming a song, America looked at the food and was impressed so, he got out his phone and started to record the Brit cooking. About 2 minutes before the Brit finished cooking America went back to England's room. He knew England made a cake, a good smelling one, it wasn't burned too. At still didn't smell like it anyway... About a good 5 minutes England came back in the room and said, "follow me..." And America followed.

When they got there it was wonderful, they went to the garden, there was a tablet with cake, wine, cola, burgers, scones and pancake,a with whip cream, blue berries and starberries. They sat down and ate, talked and had fun forgetting everything else in the world but, what did they not know was that... Britannia was watching over them, sitting next to her were her lovers Rome and Germania.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay the thing about Britannia disappearing on June 18 is maybe not true, I tried looking it up but, couldn't find it and was like JUNE 18! And about Britannia visiting England, I thought it was fair because I mean Rome visits Italy. So, it seems fair.<p>

Goddess of Waves: I feel so happy, I hope you enjoyed my fluff of USUK, please review telling me on how I did and if you found the REAL day that Britannia disappeared tell me and I will fix it, okay! Until next time!

LumaGamer: -wakes up- huh? -passes out again-

Goddess of Waves: RUSSIA WHAT DID TELL, U ABOUT KILLING MY SISTER! -chases RUSSIA WITH SWORD-


End file.
